Bound by Duty
by The-Bunny-rocks
Summary: Takes place a few months after the anime ending. High-school has come to an end and now it's time for Ichigo to move on with his human life. What will become of his connection to the soul society and his duties as a substitute soul reaper... can be seen as a story before the kido master arc but also separated, as its a story on its own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Bounded by duty**

* * *

Packed boxes announced a change in path. Ichigo bowed before an open bag where he placed neatly folded shirts above the trousers that were on the bottom. He ignored the shiver that was caused by the open window to the cold night, and continued his hurried task.

"I never thought you would actually go through with this," Rukia's voice rang through his bedroom and caused for him to look up, straight before him, not turning around to look at the woman seated in his closet wearing his sister's pyjamma's.

"Me neighter…" He muttered and shook off that haunting feeling.

"But I have to move on Rukia. That university is a great opportunity for me, and I can't pass that chance up. I've been lucky to even get into med school after all those classes I missed," He was confident, and moving on. His family would be fine, and he would visit as much as he could…but, he had to leave Karakura town. He wouldn't be the substitute soul reaper here anymore; a vacation from the job, Captain Ukitake had called, and somehow he nodded to it, wondering how much more pain he could take.

All his being felt as if it belonged in the soul society…but here he was, alive and forced to start a life with the excitement of every youth in this stage of life.

"Well, at least you'll be with Ishida, that's something…" Rukia murmured laying down on the softness she insisted in calling her bed. A bitter laugh came from him, "That's not what I would call a positive thing. He's still full of issues and has the weirdest habits…" Ichigo turned around to complain to the girl he wished to be close with.

"You're weird too…" She murmured and he came closer, taking her attention; making her curious and hopeful of what he would do with each step. His hands touched the closet door and closed it swiftly.

A blush on her cheeks as she was surrounded by darkness; "You open that door right now! You have no right to close my bedroom door like that!" He smirked, "At least someone who wants to come out of the closet."

"Ichigo, what do you mean?" She demanded forcing the door open, "Nothing…" He turned back to his bed to examine his bag.

"You act so different lately…" She mused out loud. He half-smiled, "So do you…" Her cheeks heated and a hand reached for it, glad that his back was facing her.

He felt the tension in the room grow again, something that happened quite often nowadays. A long breath and he closed the now fully filled bag, "So, when are you heading back to the soul society?" He turned around again and sat down, placing the bag on the floor.

She was thoughtful, "I don't know." He raised his brow. She really didn't know, it was too difficult, especially since her developing feelings for him. Coming here was terrible; exciting it delivered sleepless nights and yet when here, witnessing his life and how she didn't belong it made all even harder to bear. She wondered if his departure to university and his vacation as a soul reaper would be a good chance to finally break loose from him, or at least give herself some time to get over this feelings…

"Rukia, are you okay?" She nodded and closed her closet door. His muffled voice rang through, announcing that he was going to sleep. And the lights turned off. She waited, like every night that she spent here. Quietly waiting to hear his breath turn louder; not yet a snore, but enough to tell her that after lying down stiffly for thirty minutes was enough for him to fall asleep.

Her cheeks turned pink, hiden by darkness. She carefully opened her closet door to look at his sleeping form. She slipped out as quiet as she could and tiptoed to the side of his bed. Kneeling down, like she was used too. And wonder what would've been if she was alive, his age and going with him to university. Spending fun nights out at the karaoke bar that his friends used to drag him against his will, and hurt her ankle like Tatsuki, so he could carry her home…Only if, she mused.

Moonlight shining through the window gave her enough light to watch his face features, clearly in a troubled dream. She didn't belong here, with him; holding him back from living his life and finally getting a girlfriend…maybe Tatsuki, or Orihime or probably one of the hundreds and thousands of girls and woman he would meet from now on. The big city…probably they would be much more interesting and dressed up than the simple girls here. She would have no chance competing with them there; with her petit posture her unflattering and harsh way of speaking, that he nagged so much about, and not to forget about her flat chest.

Rukia looked beaten. She should have know he wouldn't always be that idealistic boy she once met. He was growing up and having the wishes of every human man…

And he would eventually live as one, especially now since he's been released from his soul reaper's duty.  
What was she supposed to do..?

* * *

Isshin patted his son's shoulder as they stood at the train station. His sister's didn't cling to him as they used to do as children…they were becoming young ladies, already fourteen. Ichigo looked around once more. A member of his family was missing. He didn't know where she was, and there wasn't a note either when he woke up. It might be nothing, he reminded himself.

Isshin came closer to his son, "Now listen Ichigo, I hear those parties in the big city can be really crazy, don't go do anything stupid and just in case I slipped a few.." Isshin glanced at his daughters and came closer to his son's ear to whisper, "…some 'ornaments' that might come in handy," Ichigo blushed and pushed his old man back, "You're disgusting, you know that!"

"What disgusting? You're eighteen, it's normal!"

"What Karin?" Yuzu whispered. "You don't wanna know," The older twin remarked cynically, embarrassed that her family was once again attracting too much attention in a full train station.

People walked closer to the boarding platform as the train could be seen nearing them. Ichigo let a long breath of relief and hugged Yuzu back, who made him promise again that he would visit as soon as he could. The train came to a stop and doors opened, passengers coming out. This train would travel to JR Sapporo station, it would be a long trip, that's why he was leaving in the morning.

Ichigo turned to Karin who gave a nod and a simple 'Good luck'

He waved them off as he entered the train. He took the first seat he could find, hoping that no one would join, he placed his bag on the seat next to him. His other stuff would be brought later on, Uryu would take care of that he said.

His youngest sister and father jumped up and down before his window and the train started moving after its annoying announcement. Hokkaido University, would be his next step in life. And with some odd feeling to it, that he was leaving everything that he was and the connections that he had behind, he closed his eyes preparing himself for long hours in this position.

* * *

Isshin turned his gaze away from the disappearing train and walked to the woman in her soul reaper uniform, as she looked with a stunned expression straight ahead. Rukia was holding desperately her emotions back, showing only a pale and emotionless expression.

"You are going back to the soul society?" He whispered to the woman only he and some few people could see. She nodded, "Yes…" Her voice didn't falter.

Isshin sighed with a hint of frustration, holding back the urge to carry the woman and throw her in his son's lap. But there was no other choice.

"I guess it's for the best," Isshin locked eyes with her; a response with a half-smile, showing that she agreed.

"Yes, we all have our own duties to carry out,"


	2. Sapporo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Warnings: **I'll keep the swearing and stuff like that around the same level as Bleach.

**Reviewers:** Thanks to: Teshichan, lilica (thanks for the grammar check), Awen Sofer

**Author's note:** I was late because I was doing some research about Sapporo and watching some bleach episodes for the characters.  
I will use _other characters_ only to fill in the back-ground, this is all Ichigo-Rukia. Pov: Mostly Ichigo, Rukia.

I'll try to update a few times a week.

Inspiring music (I don't do song-fics): Snow patrol: Called out in the dark.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sapporo**

* * *

_"Boys be ambitious!"  
William S. Clark – Hokkaido University_

Cold wind rustles his hair and jacket. Ichigo sighed watching damp form before him. He looked around, so many lights blinded and called for his attention in the dusk. He had to wait before the train station. Uryu was taking his sweet time to come pick him up. His hands were sweaty, the presence of so many people made it harder to breath. Strong perfume, sounds, high heels, and foreign languages. They looked at him through their long lashes as they walked pass him with a graceful movement. Nothing resembled Karakura-Town except the western buildings.

"Are you planning to stand there the rest of the evening?"

Ichigo turned his head away from a green-haired pierced man. He looked at his friend who leaned against his brand new Nissan GTR. So smug for catching him like this. Ichigo neared him. "Nice welcome,"

Uryu smirked, "Glad you think so," He entered the driver's seat. Ichigo took his bag from his shoulder and eased himself in, bag placed by his feet. "Why didn't you come by plane?"

Ichigo frowned, "It's cheaper this way – my Dad has already invested a lot of money on me…and I don't really mind the ten-hour train ride,"

Uryu gave him a cautious look, "Okay – I was just curious,"

"So – is this place far?" The car took off. Uryu glanced sideways, "No," He frowned, "You don't even know where it is, do you?"

"I have the address written somewhere." Ichigo touched his pocket; it was still there.

"That's really disturbing, how can you not have mapped everything out? – Do you even know where the campus is?" Uryu didn't leave his eyes from the road. A forceful jerk on the knob to change gears.

"Mapping out isn't really my thing – I was planning to just wing at and see what happens,"

Uryu shook his head, "Is that what you plan to say to your patients before an operation?"

Ichigo looked away, the corner of his lips lifted up, "Afraid of some competition?"

"Certainly not from you,"

The car pulled up by a large faded-white building. The two young men walked out. "So, neighbours aren't going to find this strange?" Ichigo asked. Uryu opened the front door, "No – there are more guys who rent an apartment together here..." The elevator wasn't working, "…besides, I rather they talk, than share a bathroom with fifteen men,"

They had to walk many stairs. Their apartment is on the tenth of the eleventh floors. Uryu opened the door and switched on the lights. Unpacked moving-boxes were at the centre of what would be the living room. Uryu went to the kitchen counter and took spare keys to hand it to Ichigo.

"I took the room on the left, so you'll have to do with the right. There's some stuff delivered for you and I have some take-out in the fridge." Uryu took off his jacket with a swift and went to his room.

"So what's with the hurry?" Ichigo put down his bag and slowly strapped off his coat looking around. "I have to pass by the campus secretary and bring something,"

Ichigo strolled over to Uryu's open door. "They're open this late?" Uryu turned around, "No – I'm going to stand before a closed-door and wait till morning,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _What the hell?_"Yeah – good luck with that," He went off to his room with his bag. There was no talking with that guy. Rukia had tried to convince him that it would be just fine, sharing a dam apartment with a control freak – _Where did Rukia go?_

He sat down on the bed with only a mattress, waiting for someone to pick up the phone, "Hey, Dad? Oh – Karin,"

"I'm fine." He looked down, "Okay,"

"Hey Dad," He rubbed his temple. "The apartment is okay,"

"He's still Uryu,"

"Nah – I'll be alright,"

"I'm going to look for job this week–" Fidgeting with his fingers, "…Yeah – I could use some money, thanks." Long sigh, "No – but I want to pay you back," He leaned down on the mattress – sour back from long train ride, "…Is Rukia back…?"

"Ah – I tried to call her cell-phone but she's not answering,"

"Thanks – say 'hi' to Yuzu for me," Click.

_Dam, Rukia…_

* * *

Ichigo walked inside and followed the actions of others by sitting on one of the wooden chairs, his arms rested on the table, stiff and distanced. His eyes rested on a digital board, he had read about them on the internet. A group of young man sat behind him, higher, and the girls before him sat lower and farther than in normal classrooms. They spoke a singing language that he couldn't understand. Three blondes smiled as they entered, towering over most other women. They wore suits and sat at the very front, making the 'dwarf-like' teacher uncomfortable.

Many students entered just before the clock struck nine. Red hair, pink, green, alto, gothic, standard – no one paid attention to his orange hair, or cared. Uryu came by and nodded. He took the seat behind him. "Where did you sleep?" Ichigo asked. His friend leaned in, "In my bed – came home a little later than planned," Uryu whispered.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine – now be quiet," And Uryu's attention was gone. He wanted his name on the top of the class ranking. No exceptions, if he ever wanted to rub it in his father's face.

Ichigo walked through the busy streets. His father had sent some money anyway – the sooner he found a job the better. This was a real student and tourist city. He went through the Odori Park – where upcoming flowers announced spring. He couldn't wait for it to get warmer so he could take off the dam thick coat. He hated the cold – it reminded him so much of the downtimes he had gone through…

_There!_

He walked through the glass doors.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you're the _right_ candidate," A woman behind the desk smiled. "I haven't even introduced myself," Ichigo said. She motioned with her hands for him to look at the right. Male customers filled the lunchroom, as friendly, tall, and model-like waitresses assisted them. Ichigo looked back. An agitated tap on the desk "Got it," He placed his bag over his shoulder and left.

Loud grunt before he entered number seven. "I don't think we're hiring anymore…I could look-" The computer-store worker looked behind him to see if the boss was around."You know what, never mind." Ichigo combed a hand through his hair. The man raised his hand, "Wait up kid – you look really lost. New around here?"

"Yeah,"

The man took out a post-it and wrote and address, "…I have an uncle who owns a café. He's looking for people – so if you're interested," He held out the paper. Ichigo raised his brow, "Yeah, Thanks… I – I appreciated it,"

"Take care, kid."

He stepped back, "I haven't even introduced myself," The old chubby man smiled and reached up to pat his shoulder, "No – need for that, just fill the form – and welcome," His voice was deep and roared through the room. The smile never faded. Ichigo swallowed, "So when can I start?"

"When do you want to start?"

"…Tomorrow…?"

"Then tomorrow it is, kid," The owner coughed and then wiped his clumsy hand on his red apron. Ichigo glanced away.

* * *

"Hey Rukia – So uh, I was wondering if you got my messages…that's all…I guess…bye…" Ichigo clicked off the voicemail message. "That sounded terrible," Uryu said from the kitchen. Ichigo put his phone on the wooden coffee table and leaned back on the sofa, his eyes fixed on the widescreen TV.

"So what happened? Is everything alright in the soul society?" Uryu shook the pan.

"I suppose it is. I haven't heard anything,"

Uryu placed a plate on the coffee table and handed Ichigo chopsticks. He went back to the counter, "Why are you calling so often – didn't you agree with them that you're having some time off…?" He sat on the other sofa with his plate, "…Or do you have some other reason…"

"No – just worried if something happened,"

Ichigo sat up in bed and turned on the lights, "…Hey – It's me again – I don't know what happened, but give me at least a sign so I know you're okay. Not that I'm really that worried…or thinking about it…just that you tend to get in trouble – and…well you know…" He placed it on the side table and lay down, bringing the thick cover up his chin.

'Ah!'

His eyes flickered open. The neighbours have decided to wake up the building again. Feminine high-pitched voice made him cringe.

That's it. He sat up and pounded on the thin wall…Wait…Laughter – He pounded harder, "Ichigo, they're not going to stop, and you woke me up," Uryu's voice rang through the house.

* * *

"Competition, students. I know not everyone puts it out there, but it all comes down to who is up for some competition. All doctors have to fight for their position – and if you think about going to surgery, then my friend – you better be a hell of a warrior," The teacher smoothed a hand over his half-bald head and sighed from his lack of condition to carry his weight for an hour.

Ichigo strolled down the campus Uryu by his side. A few girls smiled – blond hair brushed back, rosy lips moving as they spoke to each other. One approached, "Hi – we're in the same class. I'm Ruby Seer," Her right hand was straight out, her body stiff as if in a meeting. Ichigo reached and she gave it a confidential shook, "Nice to meet you – I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a cup of coffee," Her voice never failed – a professional at work.

Ichigo glanced at Uryu, he had never been approached like this, "Uhm – I have work-"

She was fast, "Then maybe some other time, here's my card," She took it from her wallet and handed it to him. When he looked up, she was back to her group and they walked on without a spare glance.

"Now that was straightforward," Uryu said and glanced at what the card said, "What are you going to do with it?" Ichigo shrugged and mentioned for him, "No thank you – that looks like a ticket to hell,"

"Hey – so I saw what happened," A young man with a huge grin and messy brown hair touched Ichigo's shoulder and stood too close. A few of his friends joined. "We are having a get-to-know night for the students at a karaoke-bar, wanna join?" He handed a flyer. Ichigo looked down at the colourful paper. The people around them had a bundle of those in their arms.

"Uh – I'll think about it," Uryu said. "Great! Hey you too, ladies man," He pointed at Ichigo. "Uh – yeah, I'll see if I have the time,"

The crew around them was guys/girls, over excited about having a student-life. "So – uh – if you don't want to...Uh..." The young man leaned over.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"Right! Ichigo - so if you don't want that card, can I have it?" Hands behind his neck. Ichigo nodded and handed it over.

* * *

Ichigo put on the red apron over his normal clothes, just pale jeans and a green sweater. "Tomorrow try a black shirt. I like the contrast," The owner – a man in his forties nodded in appreciation. "Yup – you'll do alright here," He roared. Ichigo looked down and gave him polite smile.

A woman stopped by the open office door, "Is he ready?"

"All yours – be gentle Lin," The woman gave him a wink, "I'll try my best – come cutie," She waved with her hand. Lin explained what he had to do so fast he didn't catch most of it. He didn't ask again as she was already busied away, chatting with the cleaning lady.

He went over to the first table he would be attending. Two young couples seated opposed from each other.

"How can I help you today?" He asked, already bored by this job.

* * *

Uryu walked out of the bathroom, freshly washed and a white blouse with dark jeans.

"Hey – Kisuke." Ichigo sat bowed on the couch.

"Yeah – it's alright I guess…so I was wondering if something is up with the soul society…"

"Oh – good to hear," He straightened when he saw Uryu. "No – nothing weird happened, just wondering."

"Okay – Bye,"

Uryu put on his shoes and a loosen tie, "Are you coming Ichigo," He eased himself in his black winter coat. Ichigo stood up and stretched, "I don't know. I guess I should – nothing on TV,"

Loud music came from what seemed more like a nightclub than a karaoke-bar. They entered and were immediately greeted by a thick layer of people busy moving to the beat of the music. Annoying sharp lights danced. Ichigo missed the fresh cool air from outside as he pushed himself forward to the bar. On a podium, were four girls jumping and screaming – painful to the sober ears. The young man who invited him had combed his hair but still dressed too baggy. "Hey – ladies man! Over here!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the stupid nickname.

They neared the group and sat on the moon sofa. A few girls giggled at the new guests. They were too undressed for this time of year – but Ichigo had learned by now that weather didn't mean a dam to the women here.

"Bring over the drinks!" A high-pitched voice rang through the music, she was next to Ichigo and she stood up, only wearing a white small dress in contrast to her long and raven hair. "The whole thing to the table Nana!"

"Hey sit down tiny thing," A young man on the other side yelled. Ichigo smiled as she pouted and sat down, her eyes never leaving the blond who called back.

She was tiny like Rukia…Ichigo frowned his lips becoming a thin line as he accepted his drink. _Maybe it was something I said…_He thought back to their last conversation. Nothing came to mind that would strike as odd.

A girl took the empty spot next to him, "Hey, do you like to dance?" She came very close her perfume taking the overtone of his senses. "Not really," She pushed her ash-blond hair back revealing her neck, "Do you want to?" He swallowed, "No," She giggled, "Don't be shy – I'm sure you're not that bad!" Her hand touched his arm. His cheeks were warm but for another reason than what she thought – he really should have changed from his green sweater.

"Do you want to go someplace more quiet and private?" She had a shine of mischievous in her green eyes and her chest pressed against his upper-arm, "Actually I have to go," He had a headache and was in need of some real food and sleep. He gave her a smile and loosened himself from her grip. He looked at the dance floor where a girl had managed to drag Uryu there.

Ichigo stood up – his body felt sore, a shower and a bed would be welcoming…

The girl attached to Uryu was chatting about. She greeted him over-excited with one hand waving, "Hey handsome's friend!" Ichigo gave her a polite nod and turned to his friend. "Uryu I'm going home, will you manage on your own?"

Uryu rubbed one side of his forehead – eyes widened, "Uh – wait, I – ah – am coming along,"

"Ah – no! Don't go!" The small chocolate-brown haired girl bounced before him, hands tightened on his white blouse. "I have your number," Uryu mentioned, with his hands releasing her fingers without her notice. Her face brightened, "Okay – I'll be waiting by the phone – all the time!" Uryu followed Ichigo outside with the woman behind, "…and I'll visit your class if you forget to call, please call – Hey are you going to call? Do you prefer email?"

They stopped outside a fair distance from the bar. Music wasn't an intrusion anymore. Uryu looked down at the pleading blue eyes, "I will call – now I suggest you, ah – go back to your friends and head off to the dorms,"

She gave him a blinding smile and nodded before bouncing back inside.

"I never thought you enjoyed this kind of parties," Ichigo mentioned as they walked pass lively streets that never slept. "I don't – I was expecting something else than this,"

They stopped before the red light. Cars crossing the speed limit flashed by. A man on the other side to their right screamed at a woman who had her red heel on her hand. She swung her purse – calling pass bedtime names.

The light turned green and Ichigo walked, Uryu was elsewhere with his mind before he could warn.

Ichigo saw white lights approach and his body rolled over the cap of a blue Toyota Prius. The car came to a halt and he fell on the floor. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay! Tell me you're okay," She hovered over him and he lifted himself in a sitting position with his hands. Panicked brown eyes stared at him, "I'm fine," He muttered.

Ichigo stood up he had an inner self-check, he seemed fine. She rested her hands on both his upper-arms, glancing quickly at the approaching cars, "I'm so sorry – look I really can't use another warning on my license, so please be okay," She took out a pen from her car and his hand with the palm up. She wrote down her number. "Give me a call if anything – there's no need to include the police,"

The woman was soon back in her car and off. Uryu had to snap out and close his mouth. "Are you alright?"

"I guess,"

* * *

Uryu threw himself like a rock on his bed. Too tired to change or anything. He really didn't hold his liqueur well. Ichigo wanted to do the same, but he forced himself into the shower and his stomach complained so he went for the leftover of today's dinner.

He slumped down on his bed – his needs now satisfied. He closed his eyes letting his mind wander...

_"Come Rukia, what are you afraid of?" He held out his hand for her to take. She wore a loose summer dress just past her knees, "I don't know Ichigo – the boat looks unstable," He smiled, "I'll protect you from the scary water – now just step in," She had that rosy colour on her cheeks of which he couldn't get enough of, he did everything to see them colour. Her smaller and smooth hands touched his, his cheeks joined hers and she entered the boat._

_"If I get wet then you'll be blamed," Her big blue eyes stared at him with a glint that weakened her threats._

"What are you doing Rukia?" Renji asked. They were on top of a roof. He stared at her delicate back. Her eyes fixed on a building, a window – trying to see what happened inside.

"Rukia?"

"Leave me Renji," Her voice held a grave tone that was soft enough to fade away.

"He'll be fine – he's big boy now, he doesn't need you to take care of him,"

She turned around with a sharp look in her eyes, "I told you to leave me,"

"Fine – just remember the orders – were not allowed to mess with his human life,"

* * *

Teacher Mia – in her late fifties, shut off the touch-sensitive screen, her notes vanishing into black. "Okay – now remember to leave it with an open question. I'll be walking around."

Ichigo turned in his seat to Uryu; they shared a two-person white table. This room wasn't like the others; it resembled more the classrooms in high school – but with a more high-tech, lab-like appearance.

"Uh – let's see," He took his notebook and crossed a leg over the other forming a triangle, "Ah – Mr. Ishida, what brings you to the clinic?"

Uryu frowned, "You're not supposed to know my name," Ichigo blew a desperate breath, his eyes narrowed, "Why the hell did you come to this clinic?" He tried again fiercer.

The teacher had a large smile plastered on her face as she stood before their table, hands leaning on the white surface, "Mr. Kurosaki – you won't become very popular like this. Now proceed," She shook her head amused and left to the other group of two.

Uryu took his notebook, "Well, I suffer from a fatigue and it's seems only to get worse,"

"Tell me more," Ichigo read his line, Uryu cringed, "Could you at least sound more interested, I'm actually working here. Anyway, I'm not able to go about my normal daily routine, insomnia, dizziness –"

Ichigo raised his hand, Uryu looked at him highly paying attention, "You might be dying,"

"You dry bastard,"

Ichigo placed the plates on the counter. He was getting used to his new job and they seemed to be very fond of him here. Every day the café was more and more stocked with girls around his age – so bad that they didn't have any seats left.

"Ichigo my boy – table ten is asking for you." The owner gave him a tap on the back as he passed by. Ichigo took a tray and walked through. Eyes were on him as he passed by – and some already knew his name. He stopped before a table where a bold man and his girly male friend sat opposed from each other. "Hey – wasn't expecting us huh?" Ikkaku grinned. They were in gigai's.

"No I wasn't – what are you guys doing here?"

Yumichika had a mischievous look, "On vacation really," Ikkaku matched his friends expression. Ichigo gave them a quick nod, "Right, a vacation – sure I'll buy that. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I want tea!" Rangiku appeared and sat down, "Hay – Ichigo, nice clothes, is it fashion here?"

Ichigo looked down at his red apron, "Ah – no, just my uniform, I guess." He looked around to see if he spotted a raven-haired woman, but she was nowhere…

His mind was always going back to his life before – high school – a substitute soul reaper…

It has only been a few weeks but it really felt much longer – like a whole other life, as if he had dreamed for a long time. But these people were here – Uryu was here, that was all he still had – aside from a chappy drawing in his notebook, to assure him that it hadn't been a dream.

He brought their drinks and went to the back of the kitchen. He needed a moment alone. Memories from that period of a year and a half haunted him still – his subconscious scaring the hell out of him with 'It's happening again'.

"Dad – I'm too busy to come home," He walked through the Odori Park, taking in some sun after a long winter. His phone attached to his ear but his legs and eyes following a girl who looked like Rukia. "Hey Dad, I'll call you later," Click, back in the pocket. He speeded and his hand reached out to touch her shoulder. A stunned girl turned around. _Not Rukia._

"Sorry – You look like my friend," He muttered. She stepped away from him and with a fast pace distanced herself.

He stood there – in the middle of couples, family, laughter, blooming flowers – and it was shit…

* * *

"Hey – Uryu, I'm going to the store – need something?" Ichigo called from the already open door. It was dark outside. A muffled voice called back, "No – and no more interruptions – I'm studying,"

Ichigo walked down the familiar streets, with was wide and chilly out. His body stiffened. A growl – a tearing growl.

He turned around to what looked like a hollow but had a very human-like form. "Shit," He touched his coat and pants. His didn't have his badge.

Eyes widened as the beast approached. He could take him on in his human form – he had done it before. A claw waved through him and he jumped back dodging it. He had nothing to use as a weapon so these hands and feet had to do it.

He walked around the enemy that was three times his size and had a lizard form. He turned and placed a kick to the side expecting it to stumble on its feet. Didn't happen.

He jumped back on the streets and the hollow hadn't even noticed his kick. He vanished from his sight and before Ichigo could react; a strong push sent him flying to a wall of an apartment. Blood run down from his forehead. He tried to lift his head. Another swing and a clash of sword and claw opened his eyes.

_Rukia…?_

"Dance, Sode no –" _Clash!_He body smashed next to Ichigo. She wasn't injured.

Rukia glanced sideways at him stunned, "Run," She took his hand and pushed him forward. Reaching for her pocket. A flash of bright light neared them and she pushed Ichigo in an alley barely avoiding being hit. "What's," He muttered standing up, blood dripping from his brow.

"I don't know!" A hand with a red glove touched his head pushing his soul out of his body. Ichigo stabilized in his soul reaper form and took his zanpakutou, "Stay here," He commanded and out into the open street.

It was gone…

* * *

He entered his body. Rukia had tried to heal as much as she could but the surging headache was killing him. He met her eyes, lost – maybe like him. They stood before each other in the alley – the awkwardness was always there.

"Are you okay?" He broke the silence.

"I didn't take any damage," She replied. "I meant..." Ichigo tightened his lips and glanced sideways. "…Never mind. Do you want to come up and see the apartment?"

She stepped back – as if he had said something out of line. "Uh – no thank you, I must go back now."

"What's wrong with you? Why did you distance yourself from me?" He never meant for his voice to fail him like that. She inhaled a sharp breath and took a few steps further away. "Rukia, you're acting very weird. Did something happen in the Soul Society? Have you been given orders to stay away from me?"

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head – as if trying to shake of his words. "I'm sorry – but the soul society told us not to interfere with your life, that you deserve to live as a human,"

"You're not interfering with my life. Telling me who I can and cannot see is more of an interference." He snapped – not angry with her, but just frustrated that it always had come back to this.

"Come with me to my apartment,"

"I don't know…"

* * *

Till next time


End file.
